leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Stone/Manga/Pokémon Adventures/History
]] Steven debuts in the . He is the Champion of the Hoenn region, having taken the title from Wallace after he decided to become the Gym Leader despite winning the Pokémon League. Along with his father, Mr. Stone, Steven was aware of the actions of Team Magma and Team Aqua and their goal to awaken the Legendary Pokémon and . In order to prevent this from happening, Steven and his father had the Submarine Explorer 1 created so that they may travel to the Seafloor Cavern and create a seal to prevent the villains from reaching the Pokémon. Steven first appears in Blowing Past Nosepass II, where he talks to Captain Stern about the upcoming completion of the Submarine Explorer 1. In Guile from Mawile, Steven appears in Granite Cave, where he finds being attacked by a group of . Steven rescues Ruby and they manage to escape from the Mawile together. After escaping the cave, Steven considers recruiting Ruby into helping him stop Teams Magma and Aqua, but decides against it due to Ruby's young age. Afterwards, Steven says farewell to Ruby and heads off. In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII, Steven appears to save Wallace from a rampaging Tabitha, who had gone berserk after coming in contact with the Blue Orb. He reveals that after the Submarine Explorer 1 was stolen by Team Magma, Steven traveled to other regions to look for allies to help when Groudon and Kyogre are awakened. Steven's search led him to the Hoenn Elite Four, as they were the only people who he could think of that could help. Steven has Wallace head to Sootopolis City while he says behind to defeat Tabitha. Before Wallace leaves, Steven relinquishes his Champion cloak and passes the title of Hoenn League Champion over to him. As Steven battles Tabitha, the Elite Four work to try and awaken , , and , three Legendary Pokémon capable of containing the power released by Groudon and Kyogre as they clash with each other. With the help of a blind boy, Steven attempted to decipher a stone slab containing the secret to awakening the three Pokémon. Due to the slab being damaged, the boy is unable to fully translate the missing pieces, forcing Steven to abandon his plan. After Tabitha is defeated, Steven heads off to Sootopolis. In A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel I, Steven arrives at Sootopolis, only to find the entire island surrounded in an explosion of energy. He finds in the middle of the explosion and goes to rescue her. Sapphire reveals that she was tasked with giving Steven a letter by Mr. Stone. Steven is given the letter, which contains the missing piece of the stone slab. With it, the blind boy is able to figure out that they need a and to open the caves where Registeel, Regirock, and Regice sleep. Sapphire uses her Lorry and Relly to open the caves, allowing Steven to obtain the three Legendary Pokémon. Despite this victory, another explosion separates Sapphire from Steven, causing her and Ruby to end up on . While Ruby and Sapphire train on Mirage Island, Steven, Wallace, and the Elite Four each control one of the Legendary Pokémon in three teams of two. They spend the next few weeks using the Pokémon to contain the energy generated by Groudon and Kyogre's clash so that it doesn't get released onto the Hoenn region. After Ruby manages to stop Groudon and Kyogre and return them to their slumber, Steven collapses from the strain of controlling the three Legendary Pokémon for so long and dies soon after. With Steven's death, Registeel, Regirock, and Regice lash out at their controllers and proceed to return to the wild. Steven is later revived by Ruby's , who uses its time travel powers to reverse time on the people who died during the battle between Groudon and Kyogre. With Team Magma and Team Aqua defeated, Steven celebrated the victory with his allies and thanked Ruby and Sapphire for their assistance in the battle. In Leaping Past Lopunny, Steven is seen selling his Villa after having collected a variety of stones in the Sinnoh region. This Villa is later purchased by so that she can live there while performing investigations on the island. Professor Cozmo discovers that a meteoroid will crash into the Hoenn region, which will destroy everything. To counter this disaster, Steven enlists the help of Ruby, Sapphire, and . Steven has Ultima train the three Pokédex holders' starter Pokémon in mastering the ultimate moves so that they may be prepared to use Mega Evolution. Due to Ruby having business elsewhere at the time, Steven trains Ruby's Mumu in his place. Eventually, the three Pokémon master the ultimate moves, but with Ruby still having not returned, only Chic and are able to Mega Evolve. Despite this, Mr. Stone orders to move onto the next stage of the plan without Ruby. In Omega Alpha Adventure 5, the group travels to Sea Mauville, an abandoned energy harvesting plant owned by a rival company of Devon's. The plant contained a machine known as the Absorber that will power a dimensional shifter so that the meteoroid will be dealt with. That night, Emerald is attacked by a mischievous . Steven assists Emerald in battling the Pokémon and reveals that he can use Mega Evolution as well. They battle the Pokémon together, but it escapes before they can defeat or identify its identity. The next day, Steven and Mr. Stone begin to use the Absorber to drain Emerald's Sceptile and Sapphire's Chic in their Mega-Evolved states. The process hurts their Pokémon intensely, causing their Trainers to be horrified. After the process is finished, they are attacked by Zinnia, a Draconid with a hatred for the Devon Corporation. She attacks with her small army of former Team Magma and Aqua Grunts to destroy the dimensional shifter that was powered by Sceptile and Chic's energy. Steven Mega Evolves his Metagross to assist his allies in protecting the shifter from being destroyed. After some time, Ruby returns to try and convince Zinnia to stop the battle, only to learn that Sapphire and the shifter had disappeared. With the shifter gone, Zinnia decides to turn her attention to Steven and steal his Key Stone. Ruby stops Zinnia by giving up his and Emerald's Key Stones in exchange for Steven's. Zinnia agrees to Ruby's bribe and retreats. In Omega Alpha Adventure 10 Steven and Mr. Stone stay behind on Sea Mauville while Ruby and the others head elsewhere. Mr. Stone mourns the loss of dimensional shifter, but Steven points out that the cause of Sapphire's disappearance was due to Hoopa, meaning the shifter is still intact, but is in another location. They get a call from the Mossdeep Space Center stating that Sapphire ended up there and gave the shifter to Professor Cozmo and his assistants. Due to news about the meteoroid being leaked to the press, the Space Center is being swarmed by reporters. Steven and Mr. Stone decide to head over there to help Professor Cozmo. In Omega Alpha Adventure 12, Steven and Mr. Stone arrive to help Professor Cozmo with the rocket that the dimensional shifter was attached to. Sapphire tells Steven that she senses Zinnia's presence and goes off to stop her from interfering with the rocket's launch. Sapphire and Zinnia's clash leads the two into battling on top of the rocket while it flies through the air. Eventually Sapphire is defeated, allowing Zinnia to destroy the shifter and knock the rocket into the ocean. In Omega Alpha Adventure 19, Steven and his father travel to Sootopolis City, where Zinnia was taken to after her attempts to get to join her ended in defeat. Mr. Stone attempts to apologize to Zinnia for the trouble he caused in attempting to control Rayquaza, but Zinnia rejects Mr. Stone's apology and claims that he is only trying to save face for his failures. Now brought to tears, Zinnia gives up and claims there is nothing they can do to stop the planet from being destroyed. This angers Emerald, who claims that they shouldn't give up and there must still be something they can do to save the planet. Together, the group comes up with a plan to gather people from Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto to assist in stopping the meteoroid, now known as Grand Meteor Delta. As the plan is being set up, Steven gives Zinnia a jar of Key Stones belonging to Aster that were collected from the Embedded Tower. When Zinnia assumes the Key Stones Steven possessed were taken from the jar, Steven reveals that he actually received his Key Stone from the Mega Evolution guru in the Kalos region. In Omega Alpha Adventure 21, the plan to destroy Grand Meteor Delta commences. While Ruby and Sapphire ride Mega Rayquaza and have it attack Grand Meteor Delta with , Steven and the three allied regions launch a simultaneous attack. The combined might successfully shatters the meteoroid into pieces. Later, Steven watches with everyone as they watch Rayquaza fly back down with Ruby and Sapphire. After everything had returned to normal, Ruby reveals that will travel with Steven to the Kalos region.